The need to provide better fit in an absorbent article to a wearer has been well documented. In articles such as diapers and incontinent devices, fastening systems, elastic leg cuffs, elastic waistbands and the like have been developed to provide closer, yet dynamic fit of an absorbent article to a user. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,594 issued to Buell on Nov. 19, 1974 teaches tape fastening systems and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,247 issued to Thomas on Oct. 22, 1991 teaches hook and loop fastening systems. The use of such fastening systems has provided diaperers with the freedom to adjust and re-adjust diapers, etc. about a wearer as needed.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 issued to Buell on Jan. 14, 1975 teaches leg cuffs that have been provided to elastically fit about a user's thighs. A user, especially a baby, may position itself in awkward positions necessitating dynamic fit of the diaper to a baby throughout these positions. Additionally, elastic waist bands have worked to provide dynamic, yet snug fit of a diaper about a wearer's waist.
All of these methods have worked well, however each has been structurally independent of one-another and out of the range of adjustment to a diaperer. Furthermore, a diaperer, until now, has been unable to tighten or loosen the elastic leg cuffs and waist bands because of their construction. The leg cuffs and waistbands mentioned above have been constructed such that they are out of reach and unalterable to a user. Manufacturers have set the tension in the leg cuffs and waistbands and then placed each out of the reach of a diaperer.
One opportunity to dynamically fit a diaper about a wearer is taught in U.K. Patent Application 2,001,236 (Raymond Pigneul). In this publication, Pigneul provides tapes, i.e., drawstrings, along each longitudinal side edge of the diaper. These tapes are housed within chambers or folds formed by the diaper chassis. The tapes are anchored at or near both end edges. At one end of the diaper, two openings exist whereby portions of the tapes forming loops protrude therefrom. Once the diaper is fitted on the wearer, the tapes are pulled about the diaper chassis by their loops. These loops are then secured to an anchoring element which is located on the backsheet or impermeable sheet of the chassis. Pigneul's tapes serve to not only create a tightness of his diaper to a user but also secure the diaper to a user without the use of any adhesives.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention herein to provide drawstrings for the purpose of establishing better fit of a diaper about a user's legs which can function independently of a fastening system.
It is an additional object of the invention herein to provide drawstrings for the purpose of establishing better fit of a diaper through a user's crotch region.
It is a further object of the invention herein to provide drawstrings which can be bonded only at one end of the diaper chassis.
Furthermore it is an object of the invention herein to provide adhesive and/or non-adhesive securing means on the drawstrings for securement of the drawstrings to the diaper chassis.
It is an additional object herein to provide securement of the drawstrings to the diaper chassis with or without a secondary fastening element, e.g., a receiving zone for tapes and/or hooks.
It is a further object herein to provide an embodiment whereby an elastic waist element is in structural and functional cooperation with the drawstrings.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.